Lo Inevitable
by isabelchan56
Summary: El joven Ulquiorra escapa de su mansion y sin saber donde ir una inocente y humilde joven le ofrece un lugar donde quedarse. UlquiHime - IchiRuki-GinRan-HitsuKarin-GrimmNel - AU Tengo sueño...
1. Lo Inevitable Florecio

_**LO INEVITABLE**_

**Cap 1: ** ** "Lo Inevitable Floreció"**

Un joven de unos 15 años salió rápidamente de una gran mansión, el chico traía consigo una mochila y llevaba puesto unas ropas bastante arregladas; era seguido por una anciana la cual parecía ser la ama de llaves.

- ¡Joven Ulquiorra, vuelva! Sus padres se preocuparan – La viejita se detuvo siguiendo las acciones del joven.

- Señora Edilda, solo hágales leer la carta que deje en la oficina del señor Cifer… Si es que tiene tiempo para algo tan insignificante, y… Gracias por preocuparse, le prometo que volveré en algunas semanas – tranquilamente se retiró el de oscuro cabello con unos profundos ojos que imitan a un par de esmeraldas.

- Cuando vuelva le preparare el plato que desee, cuídese joven Ulquiorra – sonrió la humilde mujer. El azabache se detuvo y voltio hacia la abuela.

- Un último favor… no les digas a mis padres que escape, que ellos solos se den cuenta de mi ausencia – el joven intelectual le sonrió por última vez antes de desvanecerse en los arbustos del gran jardín de aquella mansión. Pero antes que todo, necesitaba despedirse de alguien más.

Llego a un amplio jardín con una increíble variedad de arbustos, árboles y flores. Escucho un sonido proveniente de un arbusto y del cual se asomó un conejito al cual de inmediato sostuvo entre sus brazos suavemente. Sonrió hasta que recordó la razón de su visita, despedirse, su sonrisa se esfumo y en el momento en que lograría finalmente pronunciar aquellas dolorosas palabras… escucho pasos.

Escondido en un arbusto por el susto, se causó una herida en su rodilla y se encontraba obligado a callar sus gritos de dolor; luego de unos segundos su pequeña acompañante escapo de su lado.

Tenía curiosidad, si es que esa persona es Tanaka o Sebastián, ya que si ellos lo descubrían simplemente lo delatarían.

Se escuchó una femenina risa animada, sentía como sus pasos se acercaban a causa de admirar al conejito – Que tierno – se escuchó a unos pocos metros-

- ¿Quién eres? – el ojiesmeralda se sentía arrinconado, levanto la mirada y encontró unos plateados ojos admirándolo con curiosidad. La inocente joven de unos 13 años no se dio cuenta del miedo que le causo al sorprendido joven.

Él decidió salir de aquel doloroso escondite, pero al ya estar libre… se tropezó. Claramente la causa de su torpeza era la ardiente herida que resaltaba en su rodilla izquierda, la niña intento de levantarlo pero ella misma tropezó sola y con el fuerte movimiento su anaranjado y largo cabello se agito.

El frio joven suspiro y se levantó del suave pasto y al conseguir un aceptable equilibrio, ayudo a la distraída joven.

- Niña, que torpe eres – gruño el adolorido y pálido joven.

- Disculpa… - se culpó - ¡Déjame que te cure¡ - concluyo la alegre joven.

- No confió en alguien como tú – la desconfianza floreció en el pequeño intelectual.

- ¡Hey! Debo agradecerte de alguna manera, y soy buena cuando se trata de simples heridas – bufo la pequeña ojigris.

Finalmente el pequeño ojiesmesmeralda acepto la oferta y se dirigieron al hogar de la de sedoso cabello. En el camino la de hermosos ojos plateados se detenía a admirar cada planta que aparecía y en su cara resaltaba una sonrisa. Llegaron a una cabaña que se situaba en el fondo del gran jardín. Al entrar observo el interior con gran curiosidad mientras era guiado por su animada compañera. Finalmente ella le paso una silla para que él se acomodara y empezara finalmente la curación.

- Me sorprendes niña, mientras me desinfectabas no dolió – le costaba admitirlo al ojiesmeralda pero tenía el deber de alagarla.

- Te lo dije – rio levemente estando orgullosa de su talento.

Luego de unos minutos la pequeña enfermera camino hacia la cocina y al devolverse traía consigo una bandeja con comida, dulces. El azabache miro extrañamente un…¿ malvavisco?, al parecer aquel dulce tenia relleno de tomate, lo cual le extraño demasiado. Pero al probarlo jamás pensó que tendría tan buen sabor, se sorprendió.

- ¿Quién eres? – finalmente pregunto al borde de la curiosidad, el azabache no entendía como una niña estaba en su jardín y como cocinaba tan bien.

-Inoue Orihime, ¿y tú? – la alegre voz de la pequeña le llamaba la atención.

- Ulquiorra Cifer – No quería mentirle a la inocente chica.

- ¡Oh!...- la pelinaranja se sorprendió – Que extraño pero bonito nombre – sonrió infantilmente.

Así que aún no sabe quién soy, pensó el ya enojado joven.

- ¿Qué hacías en el jardín? – pregunto por fin.

-Pues es obvio ¿No?, cuidar las plantas o por lómenos estudiarlas – Los grises ojos de ella tenían un brillo especial y único.

- Entonces dime, ¿Por qué me ayudas, niña? – El azabache no soportaba lo misteriosa que era la actitud de la persona que lo sano.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Es porque estas herido y me gustan tus ojos - sonrió inocentemente; ella sonríe demasiado, pensó algo incómodo el joven. Se quedaron en un largo silencio.

- Sabes, mi abuela y mamá trabajan en esta mansión. Mi abuelita Edilda y mi madre Jun – Con razón sus ojos grises tienen ese tono de humildad, concluyo mentalmente el ojiesmeralda, es su nieta. No respondió y siguió callado.

- Cifer-san, ya puedes volver a tu casa… si quieres – el tono de voz de la ojos plateados se tornó solitario, no tenía la alegría que la destacaba.

- No quiero – confeso el azabache sorprendiendo a la niña – Me escape – quería desahogar sus secretos.

- Ah, ¡Por eso te escondías! – Sonrió la anaranjado cabello al entender, su alegre sonrisa se esfumo - ¡Pero tus padres se preocuparan! – lo regaño, pero él no cambiaba su expresión.

- Niña… - la interrumpió - ¿Alguna vez has visto a los dueños de esta mansión? – necesitaba asegurarse de algo

- Mmmm… la verdad es que no… ¿Cuál era su apellido? – se quedó la inocente chica pensando hasta que finalmente ella abrió los ojos sorprendida – Cifer – el de 15 años suspiro, se tardó mucho en darse cuenta.

- Ya entiendo la razón de que te escaparas – sonrió humilde al ojiesmeralda, sorprendiendo nuevamente al ojiesmeralda ¿Acaso ella entendió tan rápido aquello?

- Si deseas puedes quedarte en el cuarto de mi hermano – dijo animadamente con un brillo en sus ojos.

- Me gusta la idea, pero ¿Tu hermano no volverá pronto? – algo feliz se encontraba el azabache ya ue encontró donde quedarse y no era necesario despedirse de su mascota.

- No… el no volverá – Su mirada se tornó cristalina -… No se pueden revivir a los muertos, Cifer-san – Sonrió tristemente con la mirada baja. Rayos, pensó el ojiesmeralda arrepintiéndose de sacar ese tema.

- Disculpa – es lo único que se atinó a decir.

- No te preocupes… el cuarto es aquel – apunto un cuerto al final de un pasillo, aun observaba sus pies – Disculpa si esta algo desordenada pero… Nadie ha movido algo de esa habitación, en los últimos 5 años – la joven bostezo – Buenas Noches – Se alejó y entro en una habitación cerrando detrás de ella la puerta.

El joven intelectual se sintió horrible en el interior, se quedó en silencio esperando el llanto que jamás llego. Silenciosamente se asomó dentro del cuarto y observo como la "niña" dormía plácidamente, se acercó y se dio cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro – Sora… - susurro y luego una lagrima se deslizo por la rosada mejilla de la pelinaranja, limpio la evidencia de la tristeza que se encontraba en el rostro de la persona que lo acogió; luego se retiró para examinar la hermosa cabaña.

Encontró varias imágenes de una niña de color rojizo junto a un universitario de negro cabello, el ojiesmeralda se percató de aquello, aquel era el hermano de la bella durmiente de aquella cabaña

Los rastros de canzancio aparecieron y decidió finalmente entrar en aquella habitación abandonada, suspiro y entro silenciosamente pero sus pasos hacían eco en la muertas paredes. Al finalmente estar en medio de aquel cementerio observo bien encontrando un cuarto ordenado y sobre un escritorio se posaba un jarro con flores frescas.

Se recostó en la suave cama y repentinamente cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al despertar, en el escritorio se encontraba una bandeja que reemplazo a las flores, al ver lo que traía dudo si acaso era comestible, pero por simple educación se sintió obligado a comerlo hasta el último bocado; se sorprendió demasiado otra vez  aquel plato con extraños ingredientes es delicioso.

Al cambiarse de ropa inspecciono la cabaña encontrándose con ningún rastro de vida presente, decidió salir de aquella acogedora cabaña para buscar en el extenso jardín a la niña que lo ayudo.

La encontró regando plantas en el jardín Este**(si, el jardín se divide de esa forma por que es jodidamente grande)**. Ella se percató de la fuerte presencia, se detuvo y le dirigió una animada sonrisa. Como ha sucedido últimamente, esa pelinaranja lo sorprendió una vez más.

- ¿Te gustaron las tostadas bañadas en chocolate? – No soportaba el no preguntar, él era una de las pocas que probaron su cocina.

- Me cuesta aceptar que probé eso, honestamente me pareció delicioso – admitió el frio azabache.

_**Fin 1º Capitulo**_

**Este es el primer capitulo de este nuevo fanfic, espero que sea de sus agrados.**

**Dejen sus reviews y asi me animare a subir los próximos capítulos mas rápido**

**:3**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, si no que al gran Tite Kubo-Sama *w***

**Me gusta el suspenso - **


	2. Cuatro Largos Años

**Lo Inevitable**

**Cap 2: ****Cuatro Largos Años**

_- ¿Te gustaron las tostadas bañadas en chocolate? – No soportaba el no preguntar, él era una de las pocas que probaron su cocina._

_- Me cuesta aceptar que probé eso, honestamente me pareció delicioso – admitió el frio azabache._

- ¡Me hace muy feliz de que te guste lo que cocine! – se animó la ojiplateados.

- ¿Tu lo cocinaste?... es comida casera – lo último fue un susurro inaudible, la misteriosa joven sorprendió al ojiesmeralda – Me gustó mucho lo que cocinaste, te pido que lo hagas de nuevo – honestamente deseaba probar de nuevo lo que cocina la alegre joven, no se dio cuenta de la alegría que le causo a ella.

- ¡Gracias! Te cocinare más cosas en un futuro, Ulquiorra – La deslumbrante sonrisa llamo la atención del azabache, tiñendo levemente sus mejillas de rosado.

- Es-eso espero – esbozo una sonrisa confundido pero se sentía cómodo, junto a ella.

- Ulquiorra, ¿Me puedes ayudar a regar las plantas? – la ojigris dudaba si aceptaría

- No debería… pero acepto – aclaro el ojiesmeralda sorprendiendo a su acompañante.

El largo dia mientras cuidaban el jardín estuvieron conversando y de vez en cuando discutiendo, más que nada discutían sobre emociones y sentimientos, sobre todo del "corazón".

Pasaron una semana juntos bajo el mismo techo y compartiendo valiosos recuerdos para ambos, hasta que…

- Orihime… - la voz del ojiesmeralda contenia seriedad.

- ¿Qué sucede? – la curiosa niña dejo de comer para oir detenidamente a su acompañante.

- Mañana debo volver a mi hogar – le costó decir aquello, no quería demostrarlo y bajo la mirada hacia el extraño plato como desayuno, pescado con mermelada y saborizante de menta. En aquella semana en que compartieron un lugar donde vivir, fueron muy cercanos, formando una confianza entre ellos, un lazo irrompible.

La pequeña lo observo, sus ojos grises demostraban tristeza y sonrió débilmente.

- Al fin se dieron cuenta de tu ausencia… - lo observo detenidamente, no quería olvidar aquella hermosa mirada esmeralda.

- Nos volveremos a ver, diariamente; Niña no te pongas triste – la cara del azabache mostraba una fría seriedad.

- ¿Lo prometes? – su inocencia e infantilidad salieron a la luz.

- Si – Él la observo detenidamente, deseaba recordar cada facción de ella.

- ¡¿Por el meñique?! – Orihime inflo infantilmente sus mejillas.

Suspiro – Si… - obligado a levantar su mano, agarro el meñique de la pelinaranja con el suyo. Que tierna, pensó al final.

- Como despedida… ¡Preparare tu plato favorito! – Se animo dejando de lado su tristesa.

- ¡¿Enser…?! – tosio – Eso me parece genial, niña – intento de esconder sus deseos de probar nuevamente esa comida.

Al otro día el ojiesmeralda se retiró volviendo a su solitario hogar, siendo regañado por los mayordomos principales.

1 Mes Despues

- Señora Edilda… ¿Es verdad lo que dice? – La ira invadía el interior del azabache.

- Si Joven Ulquiorra… Fue decisión de sus padres – La anciana se entristeció al ver la expresión del informado.

El ojiesmeralda se deprimió, sabía que no podía contradecir la orden de su padre, se dirigió al jardín para informarle la triste noticia a su cocinera favorita. Al llegar la encontró durmiendo bajo un árbol, se acercó silenciosamente para observar a la bella durmiente, acaricio delicadamente la anaranjada cabellera y se detuvo al ver como la expresión facial de la niña representaba tristesa, angustia.

- Ul-Ulquiorra… - susurro mientras temblaba la dueña de la sedosa cabellera. El pálido joven se sorprendió y decidió despertarla de aquel sueño que le causaba dolor.

- Niña… ¡Despierta! – el de cabello comparado al carbón se desesperaba, no soportaba ver aquella expresión en la cara de ella. La ojos plateados comenzó lentamente a dar a mostrar su brillante mirada mientras susurraba el nombre del que la salvo de la dolorosa pesadilla.

- ¡Ulquiorra! – grito con tristeza la desanimada joven mientras abrazaba rápidamente a su amigo. Dolorosas lágrimas cayeron desde los plateados ojos deslizándose por las rosadas mejillas.

- ¿Qué te pasa niña? – Se entristeció al ver como la generalmente animada joven se encontraba llorando llena de tristeza.

- Te… Te in-intente de alca-alcanzar pero de-desapareciste, te hi-hiciste… cenizas – la pelinaranja se aferró con más fuerza al bien cuidado cuerpo del azabache con miedo de que desapareciera como en aquel sueño.

Se sorprendió, la separo un poco de su cuerpo para lograr clavar su esmeralda mirada en los plateados ojos cristalinos.

- Inoue… Orihime – el dueño de los verdosos ojos recordó la principal razón del por que se encontraba de visita en aquel jardín, y la cumpliría. La de cabellos que imitan el color del atardecer se sorprendió, aquella vez fue una de las pocas veces que escucho su nombre salir de aquellos fríos labios.

- Ulquio… - Fue interrumpida al sentir una cálida sensación rodeándola, los brazos del que ha dominado sus sueños y pesadillas.

- Disculpa pero… me iré a estudiar a Canadá, por cuatro años - ¿Por qué me disculpo?, pensó el triste joven. La pelinaranja se quedó en silencio y desvió su vista admirando el suave pasto en el que estaban sentados.

- Pero… volveré y te encontrare – el ojiesmeralda comenzó a acariciar delicadamente la cabellera naranja que tanto le gusta.

Repentinamente el de profundos ojos verdes sintió unos cálidos labios posándose en su mejilla izquierda, sorprendiéndole lo suficiente para sonrojarse.

- Supuse que algún dia sucedería esto… ¡Que te vaya bien Ulquiorra! – Le dio una sonrisa tan resplandeciente y cálida la cual hizo derretir el frio corazón del pálido joven

Luego de despedirse ambos, el joven aun sorprendido se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión para luego entrar en una limosina que tenía como meta el aeropuerto que lo alejaría de la única persona con la que puede ser honesto.

- Espérame…por favor – aquel susurro se desvaneció en los sonidos provocados por los motores de los autos y contaminación acústica** (Te odio ¬¬)**.

_4 Años Después POV Ulquiorra_

Acabo de volver de aquel aburrido pero hermoso país, la mansión sigue igual y como siempre, me reciben todos los sirvientes__que sirven a mi familia. Escape rápidamente de aquella "bienvenida" ya que tenía algo más importante que hacer.

- ¡Niña! – Espera, ¿Por qué la llamo asi? Ella debería de ser ya una mujer de 17 años…¿Habrá cambiado?. Al fin llegue al final del jardín pero… la cabaña esta abandonada, toda maltratada y descuidada. Me di algunas vueltas y encontre una pequeña tumba, no soy tonto, mi coneja murió.

Tuve que volver a la mansión ya que mi celular se inundaba de inútiles mensajes de "Preocupación".

- Tanaka, ¿Y la señora Edilda? – El intelectual adulto tenia curiosidad.

- Murio, hace dos años – El mayordomo principal mantuvo un tono serio pero a la vez sereno.

- Entonces no tengo alguna razón para quedarme aquí – se retiró el delgado azabache dejando detrás a unos sorprendidos mayordomos y maids.

_**3 Meses Despues**_

Ya he pasado tantos meses buscándola, solo me falta revisar 11 preparatorias y si no la encuentro… No, esa opción no existe.

¿Escuela Karakura he…? A esta hora los estudiantes entrar, me quedare a observar. En medio de todos esos insignificantes estudiantes ordinarios, divise una cabellera única, que su color se asimila al de un despejado atardecer. Rapidamente me acerque pero…

- ¡Hime-Chan! – Una joven con gafas apareció de la nada y la abrazo por detrás y comenzó a masajear sus… ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a esa estudiante?! Espera, ¿ella dijo Hime? Luego observe como una atlética azabache pateo a esa "acosadora" lanzándola lo suficientemente lejos.

- ¡Chizuru deja a Orihime! – Que extraña escena… ¡¿Orihime?! Aquella inocente niña se convirtió en aquella belleza, me cuesta creerlo.

Pense en acercarme pero la pelinegra se ve peligrosa. Repentinamente la "niña" fue rodeada por un agradable grupo, sus amigos… se ve tan feliz.

_**Fin POV Ulquiorra**_

El ojiesmeralda comenzó a retirarse mientras sin que se diera cuenta, era observado por esa singular belleza rodeada por sus amigos.

- Ese e-era ¿Ulquiorra? – la pelinaranja se quedó paralizada, después de tanto tiempo.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Fin Cap 2: Cuatro Largos Años**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, si no al Gran Tite-Sama**

**Les agradecería si dejaran un Review dando su opinión o simplemente dándome animos para seguir escribiendo este Fic.**

**Le agradesco a ****deya-chan****, ****chapmantomoko ****y a ****Myskymyheart ****por sus reviews *w* **


	3. Encuentros y Decisiones

**Lo Inevitable**

**Cap 3:**** "Encuentros y Desiciones"**

_El ojiesmeralda comenzó a retirarse mientras sin que se diera cuenta, era observado por esa singular belleza rodeada por sus amigos._

_- Ese e-era ¿Ulquiorra? – la pelinaranja se quedó paralizada, después de tanto tiempo._

- Inoue-san, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Alguien de oscuro cabello se arreglaba las gafas.

- ¡Ah!, No te preocupes Ishida-san, estoy bien – sonrio ampliamente la ojigris, ¿Cómo no estaría feliz? Después de tantos años lo volvió a ver.

- ¡¿Te diste cuenta de cómo te observaba ese chico Hime?! Kyaaa! – dijo en tono picaron la animada rubia.

- ¿D-De que hablas, Rangiku-san? – Se sorprendió la de ojos grises.

- ¿Orihime lo conoces? Oh, se está yendo – la ojivioleta se sorprendió, ya que la mirada esmeralda presentaba alegría junto a fría soledad.

- Rukia… si lo conozco – sonrió la alegre estudiante.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron el unísono de chicas.

- ¡Hey, no griten tan fuerte! ¿De que hablan? – un estudiante de sello fruncido se acercó.

- Kurosaki-kun… - La hermosa joven se sorprendio.

- ¡No hablamos de nada! – Dijeron el unísono acelerando el paso en dirección al salón, mientras reían.

_1 Semana Después _**POV Ulquiorra**

Creo que en esta panadería trabaja la mujer según lo que investigue. Me quedare afuera esperándola.

- ¡Aléjate de Inoue! – escuche el grito de rabia de un hombre; de la puerta de la tienda salió "volando" un viejo con muchos moretones.

- ¿Estas bien, Orihime-chan? – logre oír varias voces de señoras y decidí entrar. Finalmente entre y vi a dos personas de anaranjado cabello.

- Inoue, debes tener cuidado con los pervertidos – ese chico zanahoria esta muy cerca de ella! (_ Celos ¬w¬) _Me detuve en frente de la puerta y aquel tipo me intento de amenazar con su mirada, que infantil, pero no lo soportaba y preferí responderle. Él gruño, como un perro.

Ella estaba ocupada revisándola tienda, dándome la espalda ¿Acaso aun no se percataba de mi presencia?

- Niña – se sobresaltó y giro lentamente… que dramática.

- ¿Ulquiorra? – finalmente, después de tanto tiempo escuche su hermosa y melódica voz en un susurro; solo pude observarla, esos hermosos ojos grises provocaron una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo impidiéndome pensar alguna palabra que decirle.

- ¡Ulquiorra! – ella corrió y salto sobre mi abrazandome, por un momento me asuste. Me alegre tanto, mis brazos reaccionaron solos y al darme cuenta ya había respondido a su abrazo y rodeaba su cintura; apoye mi mejilla en su suave y anaranjada cabellera.

**Fin POV Ulquiorra**

La pareja de amigos se encontraba tan cómoda al estar juntos que no se percataron de las curiosas miradas en la tienda y el joven sorprendido y enojado que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

Los jóvenes que se acurrucaban en los brazos del otro se abrazaban con más fuerza, y luego el azabache apoyo su mentón en el descubierto hombro de su musa.

- Disculpa… Yo desap… - la de ojos plateados fue interrumpida.

- Calla, mujer – Se separaron un poco y la larga mano de él acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de ella. Ambos se encontraban solos en otro mundo.

- Inoue… ¿Quién es él? – ya estaba al limite de su paciencia el de brillantes cabellos naranjos que presenciaba la escena.

- ¡Oh…! Kurosaki-kun él es… - fue callada por la mano izquierda del pálido joven, provocando que el carmesí tiñera las cremosas mejillas.

- No necesitas saber mi nombre, menos un perro celoso como tú – su antigua mirada alegre causada por la mujer, ahora se encontraba fría y temerosa a por la presencia de aquel irritante joven.

- ¡¿Acaso quieres pelear?! – grito un enojado Ichigo.

- El único que busca hacer esa cosa inútil eres tu – Que irritante, pensó el ojiesmeralda.

La de ojos grises se separó de la cómoda posición eso provoco la tristeza en el azabache.

- ¡Kurosaki, e-él es un amigo! – la de acaramelado cabello soltó aquellas palabras que hirieron al joven que ahora tenía unos desocupados brazos. El de oscuros cabellos como la noche sintió como lo carcomía el dolor que emanaba de ninguna herida a la vista, decidiendo salir de aquel lugar en silencio.

La pelinaranja calmaba a alguien de cabello parecido, al terminar eso ella se voltio y no vio al silencioso Ulquiorra, él se fue pero no se despidió y eso alegro a la ojiplateada ya que eso significa que no se iría muy lejos.

**POV Orihime**

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que lo vi, ¿Por qué siento que mi pecho arde?... y por alguna razón tengo un mal presentimiento.

Acabo de terminar mis clases ¡Qué bien! Pero debo ir a comprar víveres… Mmm ¿qué cocinare mañana?... ¿Por qué hay estudiantes amontonadas?... Esos ojos son verdes y ese cabello… ¡¿Qué hace Ulquiorra aquí?!

Senti como mi sangre dejo de llegar a mi cabeza porque se amontonaba en mis mejillas que ardían, sin darme cuenta había salido corriendo de ahí

Cuando llegue a mi departamento me acorde de que debía comprar los víveres; ¡Que tonta soy!

Rayos… compre mas de lo que necesitaba, ahora siento como mis brazos se estiran. Luego sentí como el peso de un brazo disminuyo bruscamente, me voltie para ver la razón y…

- ¡Ulquiorra! – grite sorprendida. El se me acerco lentamente…

- Mujer… - su voz resonaba – yo te ayudo – aquel susurro fue como una melodía la cual sin darme cuenta provoco el sonrojo de mis mejillas, su voz hacia eco en mis memorias.

- ¡Gracias! – Lo único que podía hacer era responderle con una sonrisa.

Cuando estábamos a un par de cuadras las nubes comenzaron a llorar. Apresuramos el paso hasta finalmente llegar a mi humilde hogar y entramos rápidamente.

- ¡Estas todo mojado! – me sorprendió, su ropa era casi trasparente y se lograba ver su torso… sin comentarios.

- Mujer, ¿Qué sucede? - ¿Se dio cuenta de que lo observaba? ¡Que vergüenza!

**Fin POV Orihime**

La joven pelinaranja se encontraba ruborizada hasta las orejas; el joven tenía curiosidad, ¿Por qué ella estaba asi de roja? Se ve hermosa, se preguntaba el ojiesmeralda.

- Pu-Pue-Puedes ocupar la d-ducha – Ella se encontraba al límite, ¿Desde cuándo él se volvió tan… sexy? Con sus últimos esfuerzos apunto a donde se encontraba el baño.

El azabache se dirigió a aquella habitación sin decir palabra alguna, pasando a un lado de la ojigris; al cerrar la puerta detrás de él la de hermosos cabellos como el atardecer cayo lentamente al suelo ya que sus piernas flaquearon.

Finalmente ella reacciono, busco una toalla y cambios de ropa seca para hombre, al tener listo todo eso se dirigió a la habitación de baño.

Ella estaba algo nerviosa acomodando las prendas, escucho como el agua dejo de caer y la única puerta que los separaba se abrió.

El joven de un buen cuerpo formado, sus ojos imitaban a dos esmeraldas incrustadas finamente, con un mojado cabello que imitaba la noche; se encontraba hay, de la misma forma en que llego al mundo, desnudo.

- ¡D-Dis-Disculpa! Y-ya me v-voy… - El carmesí tiño toda la cara de la nerviosa joven que temblaba de vergüenza desviando rápidamente la mirada.

- Orihime, ¿Estas bien? – El desnudo universitario se acercó lentamente y apoyo su frente con la de ella.

- ¿Qu-Que ha-haces? – La de cabellos naranjos comenzó a tartamudear a causa del acercamiento repentino del joven, sin ignorar que él dijo su nombre.

- Tu cara esta toda roja - ¡¿De quién es la culpa?! Pensaba la sonrojada joven mientras sentía como toda la sangre se le iba a la cabeza.

La de ojos plateados escapo rápidamente de aquella habitación llena de vapor, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella dejando a un solo Cifer sonriendo triunfalmente.

- Ha-Hay te de-deje r-ropa seca… - el color que teñía sus mejillas era mas intenso que el color de cabello de Renji, su amigo _(lol)._

Luego de largos minutos, el ojiesmeralda finalmente salió de aquella habitación, llena de vapor, mientras se seguía secando el cabello con una toalla.

- Gracias – susurro el pálido joven azabache, luego el esmeralda y el plata se encontraron formando una burbuja en la que se encontraban ellos solos, distanciados por dos simples metros.

- ¿Qué es el corazón? – en la verde mirada brillaba la curiosidad abrazada de la seriedad, de lo cual la bella joven se percató. Ella se quedó en silencio.

- Si abro tu pecho ¿Lo encontrare? – elevo lentamente su mano derecha apuntando hacia el pecho de la pelinaranja; sorprendiendo a la joven belleza.

- Si abrió tu cráneo ¿Estará hay? – Decía aquellas frías palabras mientras elevaba la misma mano hasta apuntar a la frente de la dueña de la gris mirada.

La de anaranjados cabellos se quedó seria observándolo, sentía miedo pero no de él.

- ¿Me tienes miedo, mujer? – Esa pregunta se escuchó tan fría, pero en el fondo el mismo sentía terror de la respuesta.

- Yo no… - estaba segura de su respuesta pero fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta – Disculpa, debo abrir – desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta sintiendo como una mirada la clavaba.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto infantilmente la de sedoso cabello.

- Soy Rangiku, necesito consuelo – Decia una triste rubia joven mientras se abria la puerta, la de cuerpo envidiable salto para abrazar a alguien de silueta parecida.

- ¿Qué sucede Matsumoto? – Estaba sorprendida la ojigris, rara vez su amiga estaba triste.

- ¡R-a-n-g-i-k-u! - grito detenidamente con rabia.

- Disculpa Ran -Le sonrió la alegre chica.

- ¡Oh! ¿Interrumpí algo? Sonrió pícaramente la rubia al fijarse de que en la entrada se encontraba un par de zapatos extra, claramente de un hombre.

- ¿Qu-Que? No has in-interrumpido na-nada -La de naranjos cabellos sentía como se le subia la sangre al ver en el fondo del pasillo dos esmeraldas taladrándola.

- Orihime… ¿Es el mismo tipo que te observaba en el colegio esa vez? - le susurro Matsumoto en medio de la curiosidad a su sonrojada amiga.

- Si… es el mismo - Luego de soltar aquellas palabras, la ojiceleste se teletransportó cerca del joven de cabellos que se comparan al color de las solitarias sombras.

- ¡Mucho gusto, soy Rangiku Matsumoto, una de las mejores amigas de Hime! - se animó la rubia - Y si te atreves a dañar a mi amiga… me vengare y seré la reencarnación de tus pesadillas - la ojigris no logros escuchar lo último que dijo su cercana amiga, pero por su cuerpo recorrió un frio escalofrió que la estremeció.

- Ulquiorra Cifer, nos vemos - el pálido joven se retiró sin decir algo más, solo que antes de salir del departamento se detuvo y nuevamente las miradas esmeraldas y de plata se encontraron. Finalmente aquella profunda mirada desapareció tras la puerta.

- O-r-i-h-i-m-e - La rubia devolvió a la realidad a la despistada joven - ¿Quién es? Es tan guapo y es igual al niño del que me hablaste hace dos años - la mirada celeste brillaba de curiosidad.

- Es… es el mismo - Confeso finalmente la de ojos plateados.

Luego de media hora hablando sobre el joven de hermosa mirada esmeralda, la pelinaranja recordó algo.

- Cambiando de tema… Rangiku ¿Por qué viniste? - al terminar de decir esto la ojigris, provoco un brusco cambio en la expresión de su amiga.

- Veras… Gin de-desapareció… y la ultima ves me dijo… "No me busques" con su estúpida sonrisa… y… - La triste joven comenzó a llorar fuertemente mientras escondia su cara con sus delicadas manos.

- ¿Hablas de tu amigo de infancia? - La de ojos plateados puso una cara seria ,ya que sabía la historia de ellos. La rubia solo asintió ya que no podía articular palabra alguna por el nudo formado en su garganta.

Inoue trajo unas cajas de pañuelos desechables, los cuales luego de una larga hora estaban vacíos y eran testigos de la conversación de ambas bellezas.

Orihime dejo a Matsumoto que se quedara a dormir en su departamento, prestándole un traje para dormir el cual le quedo perfecto a la rubia ya que ambas tenían medidas parecidas.

Al otro dia fueron juntas al coleio, conversando sobre platos exquisitos(para ellas) hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino. Entraron al colegio, en el camino a su salón eran admiradas ambas bellezas por los perversos estudiantes hasta que porfin llegaron, abrieron la puerta del salón y…

- ¡Orihime tiene novio! - Grito la rubia llamando la atención de todos los presentes y deprimiendo a varios varones, y dejando a una sorprendida y sonrojada de ojos grises.

- ¡¿Quién fue el valiente que ha soportado los gustos de mi Hime?! - Grito una irritada Chizuru que salto hacia su querida amiga; solo sintió como respuesta una patada que la lanzo lejos.

- ¡No la toques, pervertida! - Aparecio una enojada Tatsuki.

- ¡¿Quién es el afortunado?! - Se acerco rápidamente una curiosa estudiante de ojos violetas sonriendo pícaramente.

- Y-Yo… yo n-no… ¡Rangiku! - grito llena de vergüenza la pelinaranja.

- Es… ¡Es un hermoso y puro amor de infancia! - dijo una soñadora y animada de ojos celestes.

- ¡¿Te refieres a…?! - El unísono emocionado y sorprendido grito sin contenerse pero fueron calladas por el profesor que acababa de entrar. En el mismo salón se encontraban unos sorprendidos jóvenes.

- ¿Escucharon lo que dijo Matsumoto-san?- Se acomodaba como siempre sus gafas.

- Si… me sorprende - dijo un enojado chico de cabellos tan naranjas como la fruta del mismo nombre; mientras que el otro de cabellos castaño revuelto solo asintió.

- Volviendo al tema, ¿Estas seguro Kurosaki? - Uryuu pregunto, para comprobar lo decidido que estaba su amigo.

- ¡Por supuesto! Me confesare a Rukia en cuanto terminen las clases - Sonrió decidido el de ojos que imitaban el chocolate.

_**Continuara…**_

**Fin Cap 3:**** "Encuentros y Decisiones"**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y si, escribí un poco más por que pronto no podre subir tan seguido los capítulos por que se acerca mi temporada de pruebas T_T y cuando eso sucede mi mamá esconde y les coloca contraseña a las pc ;-; **

_**Disclaimer: **_**Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran troll de Tite Kubo ¬¬ **

**Dejen sus reviews, eso me animaría bastante c: y Gracias por leer -w- **


	4. Pasion

**Lo Inevitable**

**Cap 4**

_- Volviendo al tema, ¿Estas seguro Kurosaki? - Uryuu pregunto, para comprobar lo decidido que estaba su amigo._

_- ¡Por supuesto! Me confesare a Rukia en cuanto terminen las clases - Sonrió decidido el de ojos que imitaban el chocolate._

- ¡Gracias! - Sonrió la niña de ojos de color ónix mientras recibía un balón de futbol que había escapado. El oji turquesa bufo sin cambiar su expresión facial.

- Oye ¿Quieres venir a jugar futbol con mi equipo? - La azabache indico una cancha que se encontraba a su espalda.

- No, estoy muy ocupado - el albino saco un celular.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo enano? - se burló la ónix dándose vuelta dirigiéndose a la cancha.

- ¿Miedo? Vamos a jugar… ¡Y Soy mayor que tú! - finalmente acepto el desafio mientras una vena aparecía en su frente.

- Por cierto, mi nombre es Kurosaki Karin - sonrió la de oscuros cabellos.

- El mío es Hitsugaya Toshiro - desvio su mirada el de blanca cabellera.

- Toshiro ¡Me gusta tu cabello! Me recuerda a la nieve y al invierno - admitió la sincera chica.

- Es… color natural - confeso el chico, luego se detuvo al ver como la niña frente a el freno, ella se dio vuelta y… ¿Sus ojos brillaban? Pensó sorprendido el albino.

- ¡Eso es genial! - grito - Y combinan perfectamente con tus ojos! - sonrió la curiosa y sorprendida joven-

Que le sucede, pensaba el sobresaltado, ya que generalmente lo llamaban raro, monstruo, fenómeno, entre otras cosas; solo sus familiares cercanos lo llamaban por su nombre.

- ¿Te puedo llamar Toshiro verdad? -

- No, llámame Hitsugaya - una palpitante vena destaco en la frente del joven.

- Bueno, vamos To-shi-ro - sin darse cuenta llegaron a la cancha.

- Es… ¡Hitsugaya! - le irritaba un poco que lo llamaran tan irrespetuosamente. La azabache frente a él reía en su interior.

Finalmente se escuchó la campana que informaba la libertad de los agotados estudiantes.

- Kuchiki-san ¿Me acompañas a la nueva heladería en el centro? - la alegre joven de largo cabello naranjo estaba soñando despierta sobre extrañas combinaciones de helado.

- Llámame Rukia y no puedo, Ichigo quiere hablar conmigo - sonrió la de ojos violeta

- Oh… Es que no quiero ir sola… - dijo con tristeza la infantil joven.

- ¡Orihime yo te acompaño! - apareció repentinamente la rubia animada. Luego de una extraña conversación sobre platillos "exóticos" decidieron salir encontrándose con un gran grupo de mujeres en la entrada del colegio.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto la ojiceleste a una de las estudiantes amontonadas.

- Matsumoto-senpai… ¡Mire a ese chico! -grito emocionada mientras babeaba. El par de amigas alzo la vista encontrándose una mirada azul.

- Hime, te estaba buscando - se acercó rápidamente el peliazul a las dos jóvenes. Él miro a la rubia unos segundos - Tu eres… -fue un inaudible susurro que solo alcanzo a oír la ojigris .

- ¿Quién eres? - la inocencia resalto en la pregunta.

- El que guiara a la princesa junto al demonio- mostro su típica sonrisa - Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, a sus servicios - realizo una leve reverencia, luego agarro a Orihime y la metio rápidamente a un Aston Martin Vantage de color azul marino.

- ¡¿Adónde me llevas?! - se exalto la ojiplateada.

- Ya te lo dije, te llevare junto a un demonio de ojos verdes el cual se encuentra estresado… al no ver a su querida princesa - bufo triste al recordar a su amigo en ese estado de nerviosismo, depresión, entre otros.

- Ulquiorra… - se sorprendió la pelinaranja, lo vería de nuevo.

La pequeña azabache que se encontraba frente a un alto joven ,ruborizado de naranjos cabellos , comenzó a llorar levemente.

- I-Ichigo… Acepto tus sentimientos - las lágrimas de felicidad cayeron más fuerte al ser rodeada por unos firmes y cálidos brazos.

- ¿Entonces aceptas? - sonrió sorprendido y alegre, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

La ojivioleta se puso de puntitos y rodeo el cuello del joven para alcanzar los labios de él, dándole claramente su respuesta, el respondió con un apasionado beso que formo una hermosa danza de sus lenguas.

Una sorprendida Matsumoto se encontraba en la salida del colegio con una pícara sonrisa.

- Princesa y Demonio… ¡Ja! - rio, ya que entendía aquello y decidió volver a su departamento.

Finalmente llego y mientras giraba la llave en la cerradura su vecina estaba saliendo.

- ¡Nel! - Grito animada la ojos celestes - ¿Después vamos a comer helado? - sonrió.

- ¡Que buena idea! ¿A que hora? - respondió animadamente la ojos pardo.

- ¿En una hora mas? - sonrió la rubia al oir una confirmación.

- ¡Si, nos vemos aquí, en el pasillo! - se organizaron rápidamente las infantiles y animadas jóvenes.

Una nostálgica mansión se encontraba en silencio, pero en una de las solitarias habitaciones se encontraba un nervioso azabache tocando violín, ya que la música clásica lo relaja, al igual que leer libros.

El ojiesmeralda dejo de toca su querido instrumento y lentamente se acercó a un gran mueble con varios libros en el. Se comenzó a desesperar ya que no encontraba algún título de su interés decidiendo finalmente salir al jardín, donde la conoció a _ella._

Al llegar a aquel lugar se encontró con una hermosa ilusión, volvió a ver aquella escena de como ella admiraba la naturaleza que se encontraba a su alrededor, de nuevo esa sonrisa lo deslumbro.

- Ulquiorra, no sabía que tocabas el violín - la verdadera _niña_ se le acerco y acaricio su despeinado cabello, provocando un extraño pero cálido sentimiento que se extendió por todo su cuerpo causándole distintas emociones… hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

- ¡Oye Batman ¿has visto a…!? - el ojiazul no alcanzo a terminar por que fue silenciado por la fría mirada esmeralda que lo taladraba - Hasta luego Hime - El de azulados cabellos se retiró con el sello fruncido dejando detrás a la pareja de "_amigos"_.

Después de silenciosos y eternos minutos…

- Ulquiorra, ¿Tocarías algo de violín? - sonrió infantilmente la ojos plateado.

- No informaste de tu llegada - se encontraba enojado.

- Es que… - comenzó a jugar con sus dedos - primero quería visitar la tumba de Usagi-chan… - sonrió con nostalgia la pelinaranja.

- Mujer… - el azabache sintió la necesidad de abrazar, acariciar su cuerpo; saborear aquellos rosados labios y cremosa piel.

- ¿Que sucede Ulquiorra? - se extraño la ojigris.

- Nada… solo que me siento solo, vacio… y tengo frio - el azabache fue rodeado por las tristes sensaciones de sus años lejos de ella.

_Flash Back POV Ulquiorra_

_Que aburrimiento… por alguna razón todo en este lugar es fácil. _

_Grimmjow me dijo que volvería pronto pero ya han pasado horas, mejor vuelvo a los dormitorios, ya está haciendo frio._

_Rayos, creo que lloverá pero… el día nublado me recuerda tanto a ella… ¿Por qué hace que me sienta así? Mi pecho duele… creo que tendré que ir a un doctor, desde que llegue a Canadá siento que me muero por dentro pero… no hay nada, solo un doloroso vacío._

Al otro día en la tarde

_Que cansancio huir diariamente de esas extrañas mujeres… la azotea es el único lugar seguro de esas pervertidas, que miedo._

_Oh, está atardeciendo… que hermosos colores da la naturaleza, un cálido naranjo… de nuevo mi memoria recuerda la silueta de ella, con su hermoso cabello. Debo calmarme, ¿por qué ahora debo sentirme solo? Siento que el frio aturde mis huesos… Debería ir a un doctor._

_Fin Flash Back POV Ulquiorra_

En medio de sus recuerdos volvió a la realidad al sentir la calidez que lo rodeaba, los delgados brazos que lo abrigaban más que una manta lo abrazaba infantilmente. Ella lo acomodo entre su hombro derecho y su cuello.

- Si sientes frio, yo te ayudare; si te sientes solo, yo seré tu compañía - sonrió levemente la pelinaranja mientras acariciaba mechones negros.

- ¡Kyaaa! - chillo la joven al sentir como parte de su cuello era mordido y succionado salvajemente - ¿Q-Que haces Ul-Ulquiorra? - gimió la hermosa estudiante al sentir como por su cuello se deslizaba una lengua en dirección a su mentón, deteniéndose en su meta. El esmeralda con la plata se cruzaron.

- Tengo hambre… y sed - susurro el ojiesmeralda mientras agarraba la cintura de su víctima y con la otra mano sostenía el mentón, elevándolo para que solo lo viera a él.

- En-Entonces va-vamos a c-comer he-helado - Es tan inocente, pensó el hambriento joven.

El ojiesmeralda dejo caer delicadamente a la frágil escultura acaramelada en el suave pasto, mientras el se posaba encima de forma en que ella no podría escapar, afirmándose con sus antebrazos y piernas.

- Eres tan hermosa… - confeso el joven apoyando su cara en el cuello donde se encontraba la evidencia de un chupon.

La joven sonrojada no logro decir nada o solamente las palabras no salían de sus labios.

- …Durante los últimos años me sentía muy solo…vacío - el escondió su expresión en los sedosos cabellos - El atardecer me recordaba al cabello de la persona que gobernaba en mis recuerdos, al igual que los grises días que imitaban aquella alegre mirada que tanto deseaba y anhelaba… y ahora la puedo admirar todo lo que desee -

La de anaranjados cabellos alejo a su apresor y comenzó a arrastrarse con tal de distanciarse de su celdero, elevo su mirada encontrando unas esmeraldas que la observan con hambre.

El azabache se acercó gateando, arrinconando a la inocente chica contra un árbol. Cuando sus narizes se rozaban y las agitadas respiraciones se combinaban dando un embriagaron aroma para ambos, se quedaron quietos, en silencio.

Repentinamente los labios se hicieron uno solo, ninguno supo quién empezó aquella batalla pero ambos la disfrutaban; el azabache mordió el labio inferior de la víctima provocando un gemido el cual permitió el probar la lengua de ella, dando a empezar un apasionado y salvaje beso.

Luego de cuatro minutos de apasionados besos en que sus lenguas se degustaban tiernamente y con pequeños recesos para oxigenar sus vacíos pulmones, finalmente se detuvieron.

- Ul-Ulquiorra… - la de ojos plateados respiraba agitadamente. Ella jamás se imaginó que su primer beso tan largo, salvaje y delicioso.

- ¿Vamos a comer helado? - dijo finalmente el ojiesmeralda al ya tener una calmada respiración, levantándose de su cómoda posición.

- ¡Si! - la infantil joven se emocionó levantándose de un solo salto asustando al joven frente a ella.

En el camino a la heladería la pelinaranja hablaba sobre extrañas combinaciones de helado que aterraban un poco al joven con el que iba de la mano tiernamente.

Un par de jóvenes se encontraban paseando en el centro comercial comiendo helado y llamando la atención de los solteros.

- Oye Nel… Tengo miedo de que _él_ aleje a mi querida amiga, ella es tan inocente e infantil - chillo la rubia al imaginarse aquello.

- ¿Hablas de Orihime? ¡Aun no me la presentas!... ¿A que te refieres con "él"? - los ojos pardo brillaron de curiosidad.

- Un demonio de ojos esmeralda que robo el corazón de mi Hime - dijo dramáticamente la que tiene un sensual lunar al lado de sus labios.

- Esa descripción calza con la de mi primo… - la de verdes cabellos quedo atontada, no se podía imaginar a _esa_ persona enamorada.

- Hablando del demonio y la princesa ¡Escondete Nel! - se sorprendió Matsumoto, a lo lejos diviso a cierta pareja tomada de las manos, reaccionando solo para esconderse con Nel entre la gente.

- ¡Es Ulquiorra! - grito la ojos pardo.

- ¡Es Orihime! - grito la ojos celeste.

- Que tiernos se ven - el unísono comento de forma soñadora y maternal, decidieron seguir a la pareja. Neliel aún no podía creer que aquel joven que iba cariñosamente de la mano con un humano era su primo Ulquiorra.

- Ulquiorra… lo anterior ¿Significo algo? - levemente se sonrojo la pelinaranja

- Mujer, la marca de tu cuello indica que tienes dueño, yo - quería aclarar que ella le pertenecía solo a una persona, a él. La ojigris se sonrojo aún más y rápidamente se llevó su mano libre a su cuello para taparlo. Se observaron un momento y repentinamente el azabache la beso, fue un largo y apasionado beso el cual llamo la atención de los peatones y el par de curiosas escondidas.

- Los jóvenes de ahora no tienen vergüenza - comento una anciana que presencio la escena.

Esas palabras al llegar a los oídos de la "victima", ella intento de separar sus labios pero su captor se lo impidió colocando una de sus pálidas manos en la nuca de ella, atrayéndola con más fuerza.

- ¿E-Ese es Ul-Ulquiorra? - la peliverde no podía más, no reconocía a esa persona. Finalmente aquel beso acabo.

- Mujer, que descortes de tu parte intentar romper nuestro beso - bufo algo molesto - ya que soy tu dueño - le susurro en la oreja para luego morder el lóbulo de esta, provocando un gran sonrojo en la cara de la pelinaranja.

Finalmente siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la heladería a la que tanto deseaba ir la ojigris, pero el entrar Inoue se detuvo al reconocer a ciertas personas en el establecimiento.

- Kuchiki-san y … ¿Kurosaki-kun? -

**Fin Cap 4 **_**Continuara…**_

De alguna forma logre escribir este capítulo -w- Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Gracias a _KoyoteSatsujin, chapmantomoko _y_ deya-chan_ por los reviews -w-

De a poco estoy añadiendo nuevas parejas y espero ir mejorando en lo que se refiere a escribir el fic Z: Por cierto dejare de colocarles título a los capítulos.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que al gran y troll de Tite-sama que mata a mis personajes favoritos… ¡Gin! *se va a llorar a una esquina*

Bueno… intentare de actualizar lo más pronto posible y dejen sus reviews nwn


End file.
